


I'll lift you up

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, also probably more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: It's hard to forget that Noctis is a prince, but when they're together like this, Prompto can take some of the weight off a boy whose head is still too young to carry a crown.





	I'll lift you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceDaddy18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDaddy18/gifts).



_I'm here for you, through good and bad, I'm right by your side._

ღ

Prompto could say, quite honestly, that he’d never had a real friend before Noctis. It sounded sad in his head, not having a good friend until you were sixteen years old. But, looking at things, Noctis had been well worth the wait.

“Come on dude, that’s cheating! How do you keep getting ahead of me?!” Prompto whined, his controller knocking against the table as he lowered his hands from where they’d been holding it almost above his head. Beside him, Noctis only snickered all the way to victory onscreen. See, that was why Prompto hated _Mario Kart_ , Noctis had jinxed the game in his favor or some weird magic crap.

“It’s not my fault you pick the worst characters,” Noctis said, leaning back in the seat with all the smugness of the cat who’d caught the mouse. Prom shot his best friend The Look before he plopped the controller down with a huff. Noctis smirked. “Aw, are you done getting your ass kicked?”

Prompto whole-heartedly understood where Ignis was coming from when he called Noctis “impudent” and a bunch of other fancy words. “You’re about to be the one whose ass is gettin’ kicked,” Prom grumbled, crossing his arms sulkily. The couch dipped as Noctis leaned forward to set his own controller on the table, and then sideways so he could burden Prompto with his weight. The blond almost lost his balance—well, had there not been the armrest, he’d have totally crashed to the ground. Flailing a bit, Prom caught himself on the couch and looked down at the mop of black hair that was leaning against him. “D–don’t think you can get on my good side that fast, buddy,” he warned, ignoring his smooth stutter. Noctis’ shoulders shook with silent mirth. Prompto was a sucker, and they both knew it.

The first time Noct had done something like this, Prompto had all but panicked and shoved him off. What? It wasn’t as if he’d had any knowledge that stuff like that was normal! Prom’s own adoptive parents had hardly ever done more than pat him on the head. Suddenly having your friend lean on you could be kind of a shock!

But, gradually, Prom came to welcome Noctis’ quests for affection. They’d started light (after Prom had freaked out, it was better that way) and only on very certain days, such as a hard time at school. Noctis would let their shoulders nudge when they sat down, or he’d make sure their hands brushed when they reached for something. Just to, sort of, ease them into it. It all started off slow enough, but it escalated over the next few months. Prompto was a little touch starved, Noctis learned. Honestly, he was a little pissed at his friend’s parents for being so absent. The occasional shoulder-bump burgeoned into full-on hugs when they saw each other, to leaning into one another on the couch when they watched a movie. It became second nature, they might as well have been a part of each other.

Like now, when Noct let himself fall against Prompto, completely trusting the other to not let him fall. He reminded Prom a lot of a cat; very choosy with when he wanted affection, fussy about who he wanted it from, and pretty fucking cute. Prom had watched Noctis with Iggy and Gladio, and after a couple of months, began to see that his friend didn’t really initiate much physical contact with either of the other men. Definitely not like he did with Prompto. It made a certain warmth bloom in the blond’s chest, like he was the chosen one.

Okay, okay, he was getting sappy.

Absently, Prom reached up and began combing through Noctis’ jet black hair, the silky strands slipping through his fingers with ease. When they were like this, it was so, so easy to forget that Noctis was the prince, that he was destined to rule an entire kingdom and had been preparing for it since he could walk. It was easy to forget all the responsibilities and the weight of the crown on a head that was still frighteningly young, when Prom had him like this. It made him want to keep Noctis like this, all to himself, so that he could protect Noctis from everything. But, he couldn’t. Noctis belonged to Insomnia, not to Prompto.

That didn’t mean that, for these little moments, Prompto couldn’t take the weight off Noct’s shoulders and let the prince lean it all on him.

**Author's Note:**

> -Kickflips into the FFXV fandom even though I’ve never played the game and probably did a shit job capturing these assholes in character-
> 
> I swore I wouldn’t write for this fandom, because I hate getting into anything unless I play/watch/read it myself to super familiarize with it, but I can’t fucking afford a PS4 and I love these stupid nerds anyway. I wrote this as a gift for my babe on Best Friends Day <3


End file.
